


Sueños

by 1dmakingmestrong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, One Shot, liam is a bartender, louis is a little dramatic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dmakingmestrong/pseuds/1dmakingmestrong
Summary: Harry se aleja sin avisar y Louis comienza a creer que todo fue un sueño
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	Sueños

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! En primer lugar, quiero aclarar que este one shot tiene algunos años. Tengo una cuenta en wattpad y lo que estoy haciendo es animarme a publicar aquí algunas de mis historias. No creo que sean lo suficientemente buenas y realmente dudo que alguien las vaya a leer, pero con intentarlo no pierdo nada, supongo.  
> Desde ya muchas gracias si alguien se detiene a leer, significa mucho para mí! 
> 
> En cuanto al OS, surgió al estar escuchando una canción que se llama "sólo en sueños" y es de una banda de Argentina. No creo que haya quedado como lo imaginé, sin dudas lucía mejor en mi mente, pero ya está hecho. Lo siento si esto es basura.

Era inútil, sin embargo, abrió los ojos. Deseaba que algún tipo de magia se llevara sus pensamientos en una espesa nube de humo.

No necesitaba voltear a ojear el reloj para comprobar que una vez más sus pesadillas lo habían despertado antes del alba. Giró sobre su espalda y suspiró aliviado cuando un conjunto de huesos crujió en sintonía. Comenzaba a pensar que no sólo en sueños su cuerpo corría perdido entre edificios.

Se estaba volviendo loco, creía, porque no eran solamente imágenes en su mente las que lo abrumaban, también estaban las sensaciones. Si tocaba sus labios, podía jurar que era una boca la que estaba cosquilleando sobre la suya. Y no cualquier boca.

Terciopelo rojo, decidió que era el término exacto para describirla. Su problema había sido anhelarla más que escucharla.

Recordaba su sabor y su textura, pero no las palabras que salieron de ella antes de aquel _"No puedo seguir, Lou."_

¿No lo amaba? Él lo hacía. No es que lo haya dicho, pero eso era porque creía que no era necesario hacerlo.

Las palabras solían confundir a las personas, dependían tanto del contexto como del punto de vista de quien las recibía.

Louis prefería los hechos y estaba seguro de haberlo amado en cada momento que compartieron.

Temía que todo sea producto de su imaginación a la hora de dormir.

Se incorporó al ritmo de los latidos en su cabeza y no perdió demasiado tiempo al colocarse las zapatillas y un cálido gorro de lana. Hacía dos madrugadas atrás que optaba por dormir vestido para ahorrar el tiempo que gastaba en cambiarse cada noche.

Nunca caminaba por el mismo sitio que el día anterior. Tomó la decisión cuando el guardia del edificio a la vuelta de su casa le preguntó si estaba bien. No lo estaba, pero era suficiente con saberlo él mismo, ya le resultaba bastante difícil evadir a su anciana vecina como para conseguir a alguien más detrás de sus sentimientos.

 _"¿Por qué lo haces, cariño?"_ Había cuestionado la mujer cuando mencionó notar su cambio de horario a la hora de dormir y la forma en que utilizaba sus noches para vagar por la ciudad.

Buscarlo, todo comenzó con el propósito de encontrarlo. Actualmente no lo sabía, calmarse, perderse, alejarse... Podía ser cualquiera de ellas.

Sus pies lo condujeron al tranquilo bar varias calles abajo. Enfundó las manos en los puños de su abrigo y empujó la puerta con fuerza. Inmediatamente se ahogó en la pesada niebla de alcohol y cigarrillos.

Liam sonrió con un poco menos de pena que su vecina.

"No me mires así, Li."

Su amigo pasó un trapo por la barra antes de posicionar una botella de cerveza frente a su rostro.

Cuando fue el turno de la tercer botella, Liam se desplomó en su asiento delante de él y disfrutó de la tranquilidad del lugar pronto a cerrarse.

"¿Tú sabes por qué se fue, Li?" Cuestionó sin esperar respuesta. "¿Estoy loco?"

"No lo creo, Lou", susurró Liam, dispuesto a consolarlo.

"Se siente tan vacío, tan irreal. Cada momento que viví parecer haber sido una alucinación. Me encuentro creando escenarios inexistentes en mi mente y me pregunto si siempre fue así. Esa es la sensación."

Liam decidió quitar el alcohol de su alcance. Gruñó pero no objetó, no estaba borracho.

"Lo necesito, ¿tiene sentido?" Prosiguió sin querer perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. "¿Sabes acerca de la desolación?..." Se detuvo para corregirse a sí mismo. "...Desesperanza, esa es la palabra exacta. Piensa en perder a alguien que amas", intentó explicar y miró a Liam en busca de ayuda. "En la muerte, quiero decir. Piensa en saber que nunca más vas a tener algo, hagas lo que hagas. ¿Lo puedes sentir, Li? La desesperación."

"El amor nunca tiene sentido, Lou", afirmó Liam. "Pero..." Liam no continuó la frase y, en su lugar, lo interrogó con la mirada.

"Lo amo, Li", sonrió sin felicidad. "¿Eso, tiene lógica? Tampoco la tiene, ¿cierto?"

Contó mentalmente el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Harry y el comienzo de su informal relación.

"¿Puedo amarlo ya?", barrió suciedad inexistente de su manga. "¿Transcurrió el tiempo correcto?"

"No sabía que te sentías así, Lou", murmuró Liam en respuesta.

"Nunca es suficiente", negó con la cabeza. "Vamos a perder de todas formas, ¿sabes? Nunca vamos a encontrar un equilibrio entre lo que nos hace bien y lo que le hace bien a los demás."

Saltó de su taburete y perdió el paso al tocar el suelo. Quizá sí estaba algo adormecido por la cerveza.

"Prometo pagarte luego, Li. Estaré fuera esperándote."

Inhaló una bocanada de aire frío mientras se deleitaba con la sensación refrescante que invadió su acalorada piel al recostarse sobre la helada pared de ladrillo.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo allí escuchando a las últimas personas dejar el bar y luego a Liam junto a otros empelados entrar y salir con diferentes bolsas de basura.

La tranquilidad era invasiva, punzaba irritante en sus oídos ahora que todo se hallaba en silencio. Agradeció el golpe en la puerta y el sonido de un conjunto de pasos creando ruido a su alrededor.

"Louis", llamó Liam, algo asustado de la quietud en su pose.

Tarareó sin abrir los ojos e inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la voz.

"¿Sí, Li?"

"Lou."

Si le preguntaba a un especialista, le diría que aquella falta de aire y palpitación repentina eran síntomas de un ataque de pánico. Y no le extrañaba, él tenía miedo.

Miedo a abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que todavía estaba en su cuarto despertándose de otra ilusión.

"¿Harry?" Gimió casi con dolor.

Parpadeó temeroso y vislumbró el angelical rostro que endemoniaba su sueño.

"Bebé..." Susurró. "¿Estás aquí, realmente? ¿No estoy soñando?"

Rio con histeria. Todo aquel que lo miraba desconfiaría profundamente de su salud mental. Liam carraspeó logrando encontrar su mirada antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

"Ven aquí, dulzura." Estiró su brazo y suspiró cuando los dedos de Harry se entrelazaron con los suyos al tomar asiento frente a él "¿Crees que estoy desquiciado?"

"No", negó Harry, apretando suavemente en su agarre.

"He estado soñando contigo desde que te fuiste. Me pasaba las noches buscándote o buscando algo que me haga dejar de soñar con vos." Sonrió mientras circulaba sus dedos por la palma de la suave mano entre las suyas. "Creí que nada era real, no sabía cómo encontrarte."

"Estuve fuera de la ciudad", informó lento y suave. "¿Por qué me buscabas, Lou?"

Se perdió en observarlo. Harry era demasiado puro para ser tan atractivo y tenía un toque sicalíptico que se contradecía con su ingenuidad.

El viento despeinaba su cabello brindándole una belleza injusta.

"¿Por favor?", pidió y tiró de su mano con inseguridad. Harry asintió, permitiendo ser arrastrado hasta su regazo. "Precioso..."

Harry se sonrojó y ladeó su cabeza. Louis levantó su mano libre hasta posarla sobre la porción de piel rosada que, para su sorpresa, estaba completamente fría al tacto. Casi tan delicado como la porcelana.

"Si tuve que buscarte, bebé, es porque fui lo suficientemente tonto como para perderte. Por otra parte, si nunca hubieras decidido que habías tenido suficiente, quizá yo seguiría ciego", subió su mano y tapó momentáneamente los ojos de Harry. Se deleitó con la risa cargada de hoyuelos. "Existe la posibilidad de que no quieras estar conmigo nuevamente, incluso así, necesito decirte que puedo morir por amor ahora mismo."

"Creí que no me querías de esa forma", confesó Harry ampliando en confusión sus verdosos ojos.

"¿Qué no te amaba? Amor, es imposible no amarte." Harry se inclinó hacia delante para buscar refugio en su pecho. "¿Cómo es que estás aquí?"

"Liam me llamó, dijo que tenías algo importante para decirme."

Louis lo separó de su cuerpo, buscando entrelazar sus miradas.

"Te amo", dijo aferrando a Harry por ambas mejillas. "¿Puedo besarte?"

"Esperaba que lo hicieras."

Si pudiera pedir un deseo, sería morirse allí mismo. De esa forma podría irse del mundo con una versión feliz y pacífica de la vida.

"¿Me quieres, entonces?" Dudó Louis sobre los labios ajenos.

"Te amo."

"¿Puedo pedirte algo?" Harry asintió, posando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Nunca vuelvas a irte, por favor."

La respuesta recibida fue otro dulce y delicado beso.

Harry rompió momentáneamente el contacto y susurró antes de volver a rozar sus bocas.

"Hey, Lou, nunca dejes de amarme."


End file.
